


...Norway Trolled Romania and America

by WritersKitten



Series: That One Time When... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Culture, Gen, Trolling, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway is spending time with some of his acquaintances when the question comes up. What is the country Norway like? Maybe slightly affected by alcohol, Norway amuses himself by delivering a complete joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Norway Trolled Romania and America

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation I had with Anniss here on AO3, when she was at my place and we were discussing Norway versus other countries. 
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

“How is Norway?”

“Impossible to read.”

Norway felt his eyebrows raise slightly at that.

“No, I meant the country! What is it like, living that far north?”

A dozen eyes were turned to Norway as he sat there in the corner of the sofa, relaxed with a glass of beer standing at his knee. The people around him were those he considered his friends. England, Romania, America, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Denmark and a couple others. The curious one, was Romania. Now he leant a little forward, his eyes glimmering.

Denmark barked a laughter. “Tell the guy, Nor. What is it like?”

Norway had a strange feeling as though the alcohol was affecting him, because he had slight problems of keeping his usually expressionless face clear. Forcing them to wait, he took a sip of his beer, before he licked his lips and sighed, surveying the faces around him. The other Nordics all held equal amused expressions. America and Romania were watching him, waiting for him to start, while England feigned ignorance.

“It is… different”, he stated. “Culture, language, climate… everything.”

“What’s so different about it?” America questioned. “I mean, you drink lots of coffee, don’t you? You’ve got snow.”

“Of course”, Norway replied. “But have you tasted brown cheese?”

“Brown _what_?” Romania inquired, tilting his head, frowning.

“It is a Norwegian speciality. As I said, it is brown cheese. It tastes sweetly, like a mixture of caramel and cheese and something else I cannot properly describe.”

“That sounds-” Romania began, but America interrupted him. “Awful! Abhorrent!”

Norway mustered his best glare and shot it at the American. “At least it is better than your junk food. Now, where was I? Yes. In addition to brown cheese, we have elks and reindeers. Even though Finland tells you he has got reindeers, I will have you know there is plenty of them in my country. During winter, they more often than not cut down my bushes and trees. During the weekends, I take the elks for long walks.”

“Really?” Romania exclaimed.

America laughed. “Dude, that sounds ridiculous!”

“Are you implying that I might be lying?” Norway questioned, putting on his most unreadable mask.

“But Nor-” Finland began, a small, unsure smile at his face.

“And”, Norway interrupted, “there is also the traditional sacrament of burning the dinner.”

Denmark coughed, his beer nearly coming out the same way it came in, and began laughing. Iceland buried his face in his hands, while Finland smiled embarrassed and Sweden let out a long sigh.

“Really, Norway, don’t you think-”

This time, it was Romania who interrupted Finland. “You burn your food?”

“Of course. Every 24th December we make this special dish called lutefisk. We spend hours making sure it is perfect, then, in the evening, before our dinner, everyone gathers outside. We bring the lutefisk and build a fire in the snow. Then, to please the ancient Gods, we burn it.” He lifted his glass in a sweeping motion. “Hail Odin the Allfather!” Before anyone could say anything, he downed the rest of his beer, smiling a small, smug smile afterwards.


End file.
